Predatory Heart
by SlashyAntics
Summary: The scars across his body were whats left of the attack. He was different he knew that now..Most nights he relives that moment of fear and pain...and that flash of firey red. Slash. M rated
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_The pain was tearing, fire alighting every patch of skin, every muscle feeling light up and torn apart at the same time. It all hurt, the expanding of his lungs as he breathed in hurt, but that didn't stop the screams that ripped their way out of his raw throat. There was the taste of blood that filled his mouth as his back arched off the cold earth and ground, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Loud ringing sound went off in his ears, bloodied hands reaching up to cover his ears, hoping to shut out the sound, but there was no relief. _

_Blood pooled beneath him, leaking out heavily from the shoulder that had been viciously ripped into. Three long marks had been brutally scratched through the now bloodied school shirt. A person couldn't tell where the rips and tears began, or ended. They couldn't tell just how BAD the damages really were, but they could see from looking at him..it wasn't good._

_A sharp blood curdling scream filled the air, birds and forest animals around him had long since skirted away from the sicking screams of pain, even those that tracked the scent of the blood to him. A simple black book bag had been discarded long ago and was no where in sight. _

_The small teen boy wheezed, coughing up the blood that filled his air way, crying out again, this time as the dirt caked itself inside the thinner wounds along his shoulder blades. Fire and agony shot up his spine, yowling as his head snapped forward._

_He should have listened...he knew better, and yet he did it anyways. He knew the woods weren't safe, but he still walked along that dirt path towards the outer part of the beach. Wooden towers that out looked towards the sea would stand there tall and proud, smiling faces that would greet him with enthusiasm and joy. Each and every time and everyday...except this one_

_In a small part of his brain, he hope that people could hear his screams and come to put him out of his misery. It was a wonder the fact that he hadn't passed out, fate just like to fuck with him sometimes. _

_Cries were becoming quieter, the blood in his throat becoming heavier as he tried to cough it up and take a breath in. He didn't want the last breath his took to be shallow, harsh and barely there. Sobbing loudly, again coughing, he turned to his stomach, yelping was all he could do as pressure was placed against his wrecked shoulder. _

_He wanted to give up, and give into it all. Broken and barely there as the world started to darken around the edge of his view. There was a crunch ahead of him, the ringing in his ears making it nearly impossible to catch the loud crack that bounced and echoed off the tree's around him._

_Taking a loud wheezing breath in, releasing it in coughs of pain that made his chest throb harshly. Pain that filled his rib cage and he couldn't take it anymore. The dirty and bloodied blonde head of hair lifted up shaky and slow. Eyes widened in fear as the flash of firey red stood out among the brown and green of the nature around him._

_The large animal in front of him was blurred out from the tears that filled his eyes and leaked out in streams over his blood stained cheeks Burning droplets that dripped onto bloodied and dark soil. When the tears cleared of his vision he looked into the human-like yet still animal like piercing eyes of the beast in front of him._

_A deep rack of shivers raced violent along his chest and back, before finally the world went black as his eyes rolled up. _

"_Roxas!"_


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Note – First official chapter, written on the same night as the prologue, just as the second was. Hope you enjoy. I wrote the story because I love kingdom hearts, and I love the fanfiction for it even more, so I decided to write it along with another thing I love.  
><em>_Love The story "Sin has a blonde Flavor" So far my favorite Axel/Roxas story. Check it out ^-^ Ohh, and I know the title doesn't exactly fit the story, but it sounded good at the time. So..yeah._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the game Kingdom Hearts. Plot for this story is mine though._

Chapter One

Roxas Strife shot up in his bed, covers piled around him in almost a nesting manner. Shivers made his whole body tremble, hands shaking beside him, before one reached across his chest to grab at his left shoulder, hissing through clenched teeth. The room around him was dark, silent besides the hisses of pain, and the whirl of the ceiling fan above his head.

The stitched and scarred skin beneath the palm of his hand, was feelable beneath the palm of his hand. Though it was nearing three months now, the skin was still severely tender. Black and blue bruises were still fading across the use to be porcelain skin. Most spots purple now, and very few had turned yellow yet. Dissolving stitches had kept the skin together and healing back to each other, and strong pain kills kept the pain to a minimum.

Matches of skin that had been maimed to badly had been grafted over with. Nerve damage had some spots numb, other spots where searing through his broken body. Some spots made the pain last for hours, and at most, days, almost bordering on chronic.

After the attack, nightmares like what had just occurred were frequent, not surprising anymore, but still very much frightening. Last night had been a drug induced sleep, almost always giving relief from the pain of re-seeing the worse day of his life.

Though last night was mostly the same, there had been a shift in the dream. Though pain shifted through his body, there had been a brush of presence with him. Though not physical, the brush of warmth had been in his mind, there with him as the agony surfed through every vein in his being.

Creaking in the wooden floor board didn't make Roxas jump like it would have in the past. Sounds around him were sharp, but slowly dulling. After most nightmares, his senses would be painfully aware. Loud sounds around him would make his head ache, smells so strong he felt like he was suffocating, and every brush against his skin magnetized.

The brush of the soft blanket beneath the palm of his hands felt almost chafing if he rubs against it to hard. Roxas could feel every brush of air against his face as the fan above him pushed it into the room. It tickled his face, head ticking slightly as he sighed out heavily.

The first breaths he had taken in through his mouth made him nearly gasp as smells and taste tickled along his tongue, the stronger ones nearly making him gag. Dust, and air freshener, along with the detergent that was used to wash the nearly cleaned bed sheets.

"Roxas." A soft whisper said into the darkness of his room. Feet walked around the dark wooden floor, nearing towards him, stillness and silence lasted shortly as a light was turned on, casting a semi-bright glow across the room, making him nearly hiss again as it about blinded him.

Tilting his head away from the new light in his room, pin pointed from the beside lamp behind him, Roxas breathed out quietly. "Did I wake you up?" His hoarse reply wasn't a surprise when he answered the form now sitting on the bed behind him, a leg resting against the cooling bed, and a foot planted at the ground.

"No, I just know you usually wake up around this time..you know..from the nightmares." Was the nearly silent reply. Sora didn't dare reach out and touch him, knowing that Roxas was sore and jumpy, skin sensitive. Though his instincts told him to comfort his blonde twin, he took it into knowledge that it wasn't a good idea.

He could see it in the way his brother clutched at his shoulder, that he was in pain, and silently suffering through. All of it reacted a quiet sigh out of him. "You want me to get you a pill?"

Sora waited for a reply patiently, watching the slim back in front of him, encased in a loosing sleeping shirt that had been slightly soaked through. In the beginning, it was usually blood. The nightmares had been a real problem for his healing, as he fought back against terrors that only he himself could see.

Roxas was silent, not facing his brother, before nodding his head, tilting his chin down and looking over his shoulder at the silent teen behind him. Roxas was sorry for what he had put his brother through in the last two and a half months or so. Knew that he blamed himself for letting Roxas walk down that path, but they both couldn't change it.

As his senses continued to dull down, the dream faded as well. Though there were parts he remembered most, like the pain, and the terror he felt, but also the flash of red fur and sharp claws.

Being careful not to jostle the bed that much, Sora stood and walked over as quietly as possible, easily crossing the room seeing as the floor was clear. Two bottles sat on top of the dark brown dresser, and Sora grabbed for the larger bottle that was nearly empty, needing soon to be refilled again.

Pushing down on the white cap and twisting, it came off in a practiced move that he had learned while Roxas was on bed rest, and couldn't get it himself. Slender tanned finger fingers reached into the rather large bottle and gripped piece that had already been snapped in half, gripping it between the pads of his fingers.

Closing the bottle and setting it down, he held it with his ring finger and pinky as he searched to get a new shirt for his twin. Looking over his shoulder he peered at the form that sat still as stone, head tilted down like he had fallen asleep sitting up. There was a moment of silence before he he decided to grab loose fitting blank pants that pooled around the blonde's feet, and a black pair of boxers.

Juggling all items easily he walked before over and dropped them on the bed beside him. "I think a shower might help..." He answered slowly when the blonde looked at the clothes questionably. Roxas just nodded quietly and reached up with his good arm, silently asking for a helpul crutch.

Pale fingers grasped at a clothed shoulder as the younger helped his brother out of bed, carefully steadying him before reaching for the handy glass of water that was placed on the beside table, next to the silver lamp.

Roxas opened his mouth and accepted the pill that was popped between his lips. Grasped the small clear, but hard plastic cup, he sipped down the cooled liquid before the pill could melt and leave a bitter taste behind.

"Thanks Sora..." Roxas said after clearing his throat. Sora nodded his head in answer before he bent down, saving his brother the trouble of doing so, and grasp the clothes he had thrown down on the soft mattress. Handing them over to his brother, he was silent as Roxas limped his way towards the bathroom across the hall from his room.

Watching as the blonde flipped the switch and close the door quietly, Sora sighed. As he sat down, he let out a soft but quiet yawn running his hands through his cinnamon brown hair and leaned his elbows against his knees. Though he knew Roxas was alright...for the most part, he worried none stop about his brother.

Since the attack in the woods, he couldn't help it as he made sure that his brother had a helping hand when he knew he needed it. Though the gesture was taken into kindness he knew Roxas felt just as guilty as he himself did, but for different reasons. The scars that ran along his brother's back, over his shoulder and down his chest, resting nearly at his hip bone hand been a hard sight to see, but the tears and screams of agony had been the hardest of them all.

To see the blue eyes that were usually filled with laughter as he sat with his friends at school and at the beach; joy that filled them when he got his favorite sea salt ice cream every Sunday afternoon, It was all taken over with pain and blood. Imprinted like a bran into Sora's mind.

Three long marks had left the skin scarred for like. The outer nail had run along the outer of his ribcage, catching his bicep as well. The first and middle claw tearing up the blond the worse. Second claw had dug the deepest, puncturing Roxas's lung, and cracking four ribs and bruising the rest. First claw had left the front of his sternum split open, deep enough to nearly rip open his other lung and catch his stomach.

Watching your brother flat line three times wasn't something that Sora wished on his worst enemy. Roxas had fought for his life, something keeping his body running. Though Sora wasn't sure what it was, he was thankful and always would be.

Rubbing at the stinging sensation behind his eye lids, Sora raised himself off the bed, leaving the lamp on and exiting the empty bedroom, to head towards his own room, wishing he could crawl back into his warm bed, but he had plans to make and things to do today. School would be starting in a two weeks , and god forbid everything wasn't ready.


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Note – Alright Chapter Two, written the same night as the prologue and Chapter one though the first official chapter and this were the next day. Hope you guys enjoy and all that good stuff. Feedback and reviews are highly accepted and loved. Thanks so much_

_Disclaimer : Don't own the characters or the game Kingdom Hearts. Plot for this story is mine though._

Chapter Two

The water was turned down to barely lukewarm, as the soft spraying water rolled over his head, soaking through bed ruffled hair, and running down his injured shoulder. Though his muscles were still stiff, Roxas rolled his good shoulder, careful as he rocked his head side to side to release tension in the upper muscles. The skin around his scarred flesh would probably be paler when all the bruising finally goes down.

Only a few had seen what had become of his body, what he hated to look at every time he was naked or shirtless. He refused to take his shirt off, nearly biting someone's head off when they asked to see the markings on his body. People had stopped asking after the first two weeks of him being home.

Sora was one of the few that got to see it, mostly because he helped keep the tender skin clean, and with fresh bandages. Skin around his shoulder was feeling tight, and he knew it was close to the full moon again. Roxas didn't know why, but after the attack, the two full moons he had gone to had been tense.

Heavy moments of anger and rage at someone or something, Roller coaster of strong emotion as the full moon had come and pasted. He felt to tight in his own skin, as he felt stretched over his bones. Bones and pretty much everything ached from that point. He shook and hid away in his room, burrowing beneath the mound of pillows and warm cozy blanket.

When he woke up that morning, and for the next two days after that, he felt dread. Pissed off, and hungry. Drug induced sleep is what he had got when he started to become too frantic. The panic made him more jumpy as the day went on, and the pain was near excruciating.

The doctors had said it stress from the traumatic event, and gave him a mild sedative to go along with his pain pills, keeping him calm. There was still half a bottle sitting on top of his dresser, innocently sitting there until he needed to take one.

Letting out a hiss of a breath, Roxas rolled his injured shoulder, the skin pulling tight, and the ligaments and muscles aching. As Roxas leaned forward and rest his forehead against the wall shower, he felt the need to hit something. The feeling itself itched along his hand making it clench, and muscles tense up tight.

His adoptive parents Leon and Cloud, had both brough it more then once, that it might be a good idea for him to stay home for a few more months, since school would be starting back up soon. They wanted to make sure he could handle being around so many people, and that his wounds had healed up well enough.

Roxas wasn't in many sports, he mostly played soccer, but he felt no need to do so this year. The excitement he got when he was pumped up and ready to get out on that field, either for practice or for a game. The girls in the stand that cheered his name, made his eyes shine bright, and his grin wide, but it was less the fact that beautiful girls were cheering his name, and the fact that he had friends and fans around him.

Life had mostly gone on without him. People had tried to come see him, but it didn't work out so well. So they stopped showing up as much, sometimes he got phone calls, but right now, all he wanted was soliditude.

The cooler water yanked him out of his thoughts, but he made no move at first to turn the frigid water off. The coolness of it felt amazing over the heated flesh. At first, everyone had panicked at the fact his fever hadn't gone down as much as it should have, thinking that he had an infection, but for the most part, he was healthy.

Hitting the handle to the shower, effectively cutting off the water that was starting to make him shiver. Opening his eyes Roxas slide the curtain back and reached next to the shower grabbing the fluffy white towel. He started with his shoulder, just getting it over with. The soft materiel was better as it didn't rub against the tender damaged flesh as bad as the one's he used to have.

As he rubbed the towel over his body he started to think about if his parent's were right. Maybe going back wasn't the best thing...but he felt a deep seated need in his gut, that he needed to go back. The need to be around other people..maybe not it, but there was something there that he needed, and he was starting to make him frustrated that it wasn't clicking in his brain on exactly it is...that he _NEEDED._

Grabbing the curtain bar above his head with his good arm, he used it to make sure he didn't slip -which he usually did- and carefully stepped over the side of the tub onto the fluffy mat next to the shower. With the other leg, and now both feet planted, Roxas shivered against the cooled air in the bathroom.

The mirror above the double sink was fogged, some places on it heavy then others, and others places already fading. Silence filled the room as he stood quietly infront of the mirror, inner debate going on as weather or not he should wipe the mirror off and look...He had put it off for this long, and if he couldn't look now, then it was hopeless.

Reaching forward with a slightly shaking hand, finger tips pruned, he used the white towel to wipe away the fogged mirror, smudges making it blurry, but clear enough he could see himself. Bright blue eyes didn't look away from the one's that stared back, as he wiped away the rest of the fog.

Job completed he stared into the fact of the boy that was left. Dark circles etched under blue eyes, pale pink lips parted slightly, drawing in deep breaths. His spike hair dripped small droplets down his back, making him nearly flinch as they cooled. Cheeks and tips of ears flushed, everything else porcelain pale as it had been before.

Slowly..so slowly he let his eyes trace down his neck, expression having gone completely blank. Eyes nearly looked back up at the first sight of scars at his shoulder. He knew they were tracing up his back to, but he didn't wanna turn around and see just how badly they were.

The scars weren't as bad as most would say it was, as the skin that had been grafted over kept it looking less like Frankenstein stitched together. They..were ugly. Stinging sensation of his eyes made him blink and lock onto the bruises. Though he knew they would fade, it was hard to look at as pronounced as they were.

Body forever marred, scarred and broken. Yes..he was glad to be alive, blessed even..this made him realize that. Roxas wasn't sure were to go from there, but he knew he couldn't bare to look at what had happen to him, all of it in plain sight.

Grabbing the clothes he had left on the counter, careful so they wouldn't get covered in water, the first to be put on was his shirt. All he wanted was to cover the evidence of something he had endured, though in the future he would have to face it eventually. The soft long sleeved grey shirt slipped over the silky wet spikes and around his neck.

Slipping his good arm through, clenched his teeth as he did the next. Carefully pulling itdown with both arms and buttoning up the three small buttons in the front. The sleeves of the shirt were long, reaching just to the webbing at his thumb. Next came boxers and pants. Roxas knew sorta picked theses out for him to be comfortable in, the materiel for each article of clothing was soft cotton and stretchy. Sitting down on the closed toilet, Roxas hissed and flinched at the cold porcelain pressed against his bottom and thighs.

Sitting down was safe, seeing as it was harder to keep his balance and get the clothes on at the same time. Quickly slipping both over his feet and up his legs, he sighed before going through all the other routines. Today felt like it was gonna be a long one, and all he had in mind to do, was think and if so, prepare.

He hadn't made up his mind, but he was pretty sure that he was going to go to school when it started. His gut clenched and he knew when to listen to that...what happened to get the scars on his body taught him that.

Sighing he exited the bathroom. Lots of plans were going to be made, and he only had two weeks to figure it all out...god forbid everything wasn't ready...Sora would freak out.


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note: Alright, THIRD CHAPTER! Thank you for the one's that added this to your list, and I got a review! YAY! Thank You Sage! Reviews are liked, not demanded. I write because I like to do so ^^ Alright, I KNOW Axel isn't in this chapter, but you have to wait..just a bit longer. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the game Kingdom Hearts. Plot for this story is mine though.__

_**Chapter Three **_

The marble island felt nice and cool under his heated face as he pressed his cheek against the smooth surface. The clatter around the kitchen nearly made Roxas's head throb, the pressure mostly centered right between his eyes. Though he was learning to block it all out, focusing on keeping his stomach calm instead.

Many mornings after his surgery, the pain pills made it hard to stomach any kind of food, so they had to practically force him to eat it. At first it was mostly liquid like things, such as broth, and later oatmeal. Oatmeal had been helpful actually, blocking out the bitter taste of the pill that seemed to linger at the back of his throat.

Swallowing harshly back as his jaw started to quiver slightly and his throat tightened up, pursing his lips together. "Hey buddy..You need me to get you something?" Cloud sounded close to him. Sighing quietly before shaking his head in answer, arm clutching around his rolling stomach. A rather large hand, comforting and warm pet down the soft blonde locks.

"He alright?" Another voice, farther away asked. Though he couldn't see it, Cloud nodded at Leon who probably nodded back. It was silent, all eyes on him, something that use to make him cringe. Another thing he had gotten over, always being under watchful observation. Always having someone with him, watching every twitch and cringe.

Sora who sat across from him cleared his throat almost quietly, before starting up a conversation with Leon about needing things for school. Roxas's mind couldn't focus on what he said, though he knew his name came up more then once.

Cloud leaned down to softly kiss his head, rubbing the warm hand up in down his back once, twice, before stepping away. It always seemed strange that Cloud was actually warmer then himself, though when he was younger and asked, mostly with child like enthusiasm he got a _'Papa is just special'_ in return.

In the beginning, Cloud had been the most watchful, cringing at the sigh of his scars. In the end, the doctors had just convinced everyone it was a random bear attack. Leon watched him when Cloud had to go away for work, it was one thing or another, at the time he didn't really care.

Lifting his head, Roxas looked at the kitchen clock, hanging above the bright white sink and medium sized window, pale blue curtains sitting aside them, letting the sun in. Squinting his eyes slightly, blinking past the blurriness that slid over his view like dewy film, it read out _'9:39 A.M'_. The day seemed to be slowing, causing him to sigh once again.

"Maybe you should try...you know eating a little more Rox." The bright blue eyes had toned down a bit, seeming a bit stormy as they switched to look at his shifting dad. Leon was looking at him, standing next to Sora, hand on his shoulder.

A quick look at the bowl of creamy oatmeal with small chunks of fruit, less then half having already been forced down, made the hue of color adoring his cheek to flush and turn a light green color before he laid his head back down. Eyes clenched shut he knew that his dad was frowning in concern, a sighing being heard. Something that Roxas had diffidently picked up from him.

"I have to go to work guys...call me on my cell if you need me." Roxas didn't look at him, speaking almost silently with a _'Love you Dad'_ as Sora said the same, smiling at him as Leon collected his wallet, and keys, slipping the leather jacket on, on the way out.

Roxas heart Leon telling Cloud something, before giving him a quick kiss. The front door closing casted silence among the house, and Roxas just took it in as he rested his eyes and head. Sora was silent as well, the only sound from him was the occasional _'clink'_ of his spoon hitting the side of the bowl as he scooped up more oatmeal.

Sora and Roxas were lucky to have been adopted together instead of separated. Leon known as _"Dad"_ and Cloud as _"Papa or Daddy"_, were the best parents that he could have ever hoped for. Knowing only them as his parents, Roxas never cared to ask who his birth parents were, Sora never did as well.

Yes, he knew his fathers' had quirks, little things here and there, but they were all he had along with his brother, and he wouldn't give them up. Right now...he was trying not to give up the food in his stomach either.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Sora's voice was soft, and sounded closer to him. Tilting his head up, careful of smelling the food around him, he locked eyes with darker blue. Concern filled the eyes staring into his, not an ounce of pity in sight. Pity was something he had feared in the beginning...well, fear isn't the right word. It was he loathed the thought with a purple passion, that people would pity him.

"No.-" Roxas stopped to clearing his throat, the tone had been low and extremely scratchy. "No, don't wanna sleep." The tone of his voice was slightly hoarse, throat feeling uncomfortably dry. When he reached across the table for his orange juice, his hand stopped short. Staring for a second, his eyes slowly narrowed and he nearly growled at the sight of soft trembles that ran along the slender pale fingers and up the slim wrist and arm.

Watching him carefully Sora wasn't sure to make of the act infront of him. His brother's fist tightened, the pale skin over his small knuckles having now gone completely white. A soft..almost snarling sound rumbled along his chest, pink lips that flushed along with his skin drew back over white teeth that bared themselves at the shaking limb.

"Roxas." Sora's head snapped up to look over the quivering blonde to lock eyes with his father. Though they were adopted, Roxas looked a lot like Cloud...scarey alike actually, and Sora like Leon. Cloud's tone was stern, yet soft. It held authority and Sora knew he meant business. It was comfort and command.

As Cloud walked towards them quietly, Roxas's hand unclenched laying palm down against the counter, still slightly curled up. A large hand again laid against the teen's good shoulder, squeezing slightly, staring down at him. Though Roxas wasn't looking back up at his father, instead favoring to look down at his lap.

"I think laying down would be best buddy.." Again, comfort and command. Roxas was silent, fingers again tightening against the counter top, trembles running across his shoulders. "I'll clean up, I just want you to rest...we will do something later if you want."

Roxas's shoulders tense, the injured one not being able to shift up as far as the other, before finally nodding. Dccepting the comforting pat on his good shoulder, Roxas's leaned against their father in a half hug, squeezing his arm around the taller blonde. After a moment he turned swiftly on the stool, and jumped the few inches where his feet didn't touch the floor and walked quietly out of the kitchen, the revolving door swinging back as he headed towards the staircase.

"Do you think he will be okay daddy?" Cloud looked at his younger son, face more serious and concerned now that the other had went to lay down. He was unquestionably worried, no use in hiding that, but this was his son..and he protected him, and right now, he wanted to keep everything calm. Smiling slightly at Sora, he nodded and grabbed the almost full oatmeal bowl, the lumpy meal having gone cold, and took it over to the sink proceeding to wash out the dish.

"He will be fine...he just needs some rest, and diffidently some time out this house. Being cooped up as to be getting to him something terrible." Sora picked up his empty bowl, jumping off the stool and standing next to his father as he answer back.

Sora silently handed over the clear bowl as his father reached his out for it. Placing the cleaned dripping bowl on the rack, dripping onto the mat beneath it, Cloud bit at the inside of his cheek. "I know he will be fine. We all will...We knew it wouldn't be easy after...the attack.." Cloud cut off to clear his throat before sighing

"He will be fine. Me and Leon with make sure of it. He has us, and you..he will be taken care of. Everything will be fine." Sora didn't answer back to that..because there was no need. They both knew he agreed with it, and always would. He loved his brother no matter what, and this was something he would always help with. Making sure his twin was safe, and that he knew that.

Leaning his head back, rocking it slowly side to side, Roxas gave out a soft soft, knees curled up as he listened to his brother and father speak. "I hope you guys are right..." Clenching his eyes, and teeth he pushed himself up from the carpeted stair and grasping at the light brown banister. Pulling himself, up, shoulder aching and body slightly tense, he walked up the stairs slowly.

"I hope to fucking everything you are right."


	5. Chapter Four

_Author's Note: There you have it! Chapter Four. I just sit down, and write the first sentence for like..each chapter, and then I KEEP writing. It just doesn't seem to stop, but that's alright. I like to keep my reader's some what satisfied, writing the chapters two at a time..though this is the first time I have done so. I will try and type up more chapters and post them, but I might make people, wait like...three four days.  
>Like watching an episode of Supernatural or True Blood, make you wait a week! Mwahahaha...but no. Not that long. ENJOY! <em>

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the game Kingdom Hearts. Plot for this story is mine though._

_**Chapter Four **_

The sun was hot against his skin, but the warmth that filled him took away the chill that iced over inside of him. Tilting his head back, he let the rays wash across his pale face, letting it warm him up. Even though his skin was warm, the comforting heat seemed to warm up what felt lost and frozen. It was comforting, and he just was glad he was outside, in the fresh air just taking it all in. It wasn't the first time out side after his surgery, but this time he just enjoyed it.

The small drip of coolness against his thumb made him look down to the sweet salty treat melting in his hand. Tilting his head slightly, Roxas watched as another droplet slide down the wooden stick between his fragile looking fingers, and came into contact with his skin.

He was seating on a wooden bench, leaning against the back rest lazily, and watching the ocean in front of him. Though it was hot out, he hadn't bothered to change out of his long sleeved attire, heat not really brothering him that much. The seagulls created a sound in the back round, as did the waves. All of it was calming, the smell that filled his nose made him smile slightly.

There wasn't an ounce of worry at sand filling his shoes, or ice cream dripping on his clothed. All that mattered was the sea, himself, and the warmness. Sora had run off to greet his boyfriend Riku after collecting Roxas's favorite dairy treat from a loyal ice cream stand. When Riku had spotted him he smiled at his boyfriend who jumped about excitidly. The older male had given a friendly wave and small smile in his direction as he walked slowly beside his brother. Yeah...Riku was a good guy, though quiet and stayed only to the close knit group, he was a kind and nice to Sora, so he approved of his brother's choice.

Sitting down at the bench, he watching as he brother jogged over to the silver haired man, wrapping his short arms around his waist. Riku had smiled gently down at his brother, chuckling at his antics and leaned to kiss his lips sweetly. Roxas had to turn his head away at that point, filled with the feeling of invading one's privacy.

Sora had started dating Riku about four months before his..attack. Though only a few months, he knew the older loved his brother, and was probably IN love with him. The feeling was diffidently mutual from his brother's end. After his attack, Riku had been by his side, even when he tried to push him away. That was another thing that Roxas felt guilty for. Besides his Fathers' relationship, Riku in Sora's was damn near perfect, and it had nearly ended.

Though in the end Riku had stuck around, and stayed by his side, and kept Sora strong. Even when his brother curled up in the built arms and cried till he pasted out from exhaustion. Riku had stayed strong for the both of them. Though Riku knew what his scars looked like in the beginning, he didn't push to see them now. Roxas was like the little brother he never had, and he would guilt himself just as Sora did to see the affect of what happened now.

Lifting the sea salt ice cream not looking at anything but the view of the ocean in front of him, he lapped at the salty sweetness. Biting off a small piece, and chewing, careful of his sensitive teeth he swallowed it down. The coolness slid down his throat, making him shiver as it went. The contrast of freezing and hot made him tremble.

Licking a long stripe at the side, he had to moan slightly at the goodness. The almost piercing taste traveled along his taste buds, melting like heaven in his mouth. Moaning again, his tongue circled around the top, collecting as much as it could.

"Wow, if that isn't suggestive, I don't know what is." Roxas's eyes snapped open from where the had unconsciously slid shut. In the moment of where his eyes had closed from enjoying the flavor of the ice cream that was now laying in the sand, to the time the voice had spoken, someone had walked over and sat next to him.

Looking over to the now occupied seat next to him, Roxas's eyes widened, and his heart began to race. A man...who was god knows how tall sat casually across the wooden bench. A long thin arm, encased in a black leather jacket, was resting against the back of the bench, finger tips nearly brushing against his shoulder. Long legs, right ankle resting against the left knee, were clothed in tight jeans black boots encasing rather large feet.

Though the attire was eye catching...it was the man's appearance in general that got him. A triangular face, adorning a pair of thin but soft looking lips that were quirked in a mischief grin, black sun glasses blocking his few of his eyes, and resting on a straight nose. What stood out among all of this...was the spiked firey red mane.

Images and flashes of a blocked out memory flitted through his mind, making him gasp slightly, cringing away from the man next to him. Roxas wasn't sure how the stranger had gotten so close...well sitting right fucking next to him close, and not made a single sound.

The expression stayed upon the man's features, almost glued. The only given indication he realized Roxas's fear and discomfort was the grin across his lips, turning almost softer. Long slender fingers tightened against the back of the bench as the stranger tilted his head slightly at Roxas.

"Sorry about your ice cream there kid...didn't mean to startle you that bad. You seemed _REALLY_ lost in the..act" The man chuckled slightly, almost to an inside joke and perked a red eyebrow at him. Looking at the man's face, Roxas couldn't help curling in on himself slightly.

"Yeah..nice to meet you too." The comment held sarcasm as he turned his face towards the ocean, the leg holding the other up began to bounce slightly, probably in irriatation.

"Sorry...You just really startled me." The words were quiet as Roxas turned him self away from the stranger, keeping a view of him from the corner of his eye. Roxas felt sweaty, and jumpy, not to mention afraid..but aside from that he felt alive, and energized, feeling almost better then he had in weeks.

"Mehh, it's alright, was my fault anyways." Stranger turned his head, tilting it down slightly further to the side, shrugging in a nonchalant kind of way. It was slightly awkward for a moment, as neither party said a word, Roxas keeping an eye on the new person observed the man intently. A man who he had never seen in Twilight town before. Yes, it was a medium sized town, but he was pretty sure he would see fucking red head Godzilla over there, in it.

Roxas nearly hissed out as the scars slowly started to burn. It was like...a head ache, that escalated into a full migraine, the growth of pain was slow. It was painful, but it also was beginning to itch, Roxas just tired to ignore it.

Tightening his hands in his lap, both slid between his knees, a nervous habit he had picked up as a young child. "Name's Axel." Roxas didn't jump this time...much, as he looked over at the man sitting next to him. Head lowering as the man looked back, eyebrows lifting into a look of amusement. Though Roxas just frowned in confusion.

"What?" The other chuckled, head falling forward before he looked over and this time smiled. "Axel is my name...Got it memorized?" The Tone wasn't cocky as _'Axel's_' smile slid back into a grin. ''Axel..." Roxas answered back slowly. The area between his eyebrows was still creased down in a slight frown.

"Hey! That's my name too!" Axel's head fell back as he laughed gleefully, and Roxas couldn't help it as the sides of his mouth twitched up. Though it seemed silly..he liked the strangers laugh. Watching him closely, Roxas finally took notices of two markings located on both cheeks of Axel's face. Th both held an upside down pale purple tear.

They were probably tattoos...but they were interesting none the less. The markings were simple, but somewhere in him he was almost fascinated with them, why he got them on his face, and why chose those markings themselves.

"Aren't you warm?" Tilting his head, a manor that Axel seemed to mimic, Roxas looked at him, before looking down at him self. Sure...other people would be dieing of the heat, but it just didn't bother him that much. Tugging slightly on sleeve around his wrist, he shrugged. "Aren't you?"

Lame as it was to answer a question with another question, he didn't feel like explaining anything. Axel raised an eyebrow, but Roxas didn't catch it as he yelped slightly reaching for his left shoulder. Head ducked down to hide his face, he breathed out through clenched teeth.

Swallowing past the bile that rose up in his throat, he breathed out again, this time in a struggle not to empty his stomach. "Hey...you alright kid?" Roxas could almost feel the heat coming off the other as he got closer. Could almost feel the brush of the others hand against his good shoulder, but neither at the moment he really wanted. "Don't touch me."

The answer was almost a command, but it wasn't threatening...well he hoped it wasn't. "Sorry...I'm alright." Letting out a silent gasp he stood up, still grasping at his shoulder and nodding his head at the other, quickly walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Roxas felt is body pull to a halt, and he didn't know why he just..stopped. Axel's voice made him freeze and he looked over his shoulder. Though his lower lip quivered from the pain, his face was hard as he looked at the other. "What did you say your name was?" Axel was frowning, looking at his shoulder...like he knew, but he didn't know, because Roxas didn't know him. The other couldn't possibly know!

"I didn't." Roxas stated blankly before he turned and walked away, leaving the stranger behind. Roxas planned on just walking towards his brother and Riku, to tell them he was heading home. Though he had taken the nap, he was tired again, and the the pain in his shoulder throbbed like a bitch.

It was time for another pill, and some alone time to think. He didn't know who this Axel was...but god did he wanna find out.


End file.
